


Metodi antistress

by BlaCkreed4, deerna



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Ubriacarsi e scopare: ecco come Carl si rilassa prima di un esame. E la mattina dopo ha ancora qualcuno nel letto...





	

Rovistò per qualche minuto, imbarazzato, fino a ritrovare la cravatta: la scrollò per qualche istante, poi decretò che era abbastanza pulita da poterla indossare.

 

Essere uno studente fuori sede aveva i suoi vantaggi, ma avere ancora la mamma che ti lava i vestiti era decisamente più comodo. Dall’altro lato, però, se vivesse ancora con sua madre non potrebbe portarsi a letto tutte le sere una persona diversa. O la stessa persona, sarebbe imbarazzante ugualmente.

 

Lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo biondo che ancora ronfava, sbavandogli sul cuscino. Da sobrio gli sembrava molto meno carino di quando la sera prima, ubriaco, lo aveva abbordato. Non che fosse brutto, sia chiaro, ma non sembrava più il figlio segreto di Brad Pitt e Chris Evans.

 

Si infilò i pantaloni più puliti che aveva, cercando di cancellare a mano alcune grinze che si erano formate proprio ad altezza inguine. Doveva essere più presentabile possibile per l’esame, che razza di figuraccia avrebbe fatto altrimenti?

 

Cercò di fare il nodo alla cravatta guardandosi allo specchio dal lato opposto del letto, ma ci rinunciò bestemmiando quando al quinto tentativo era ancora terribilmente storta.

 

Sentì un risolino alle proprie spalle e si girò. Il ragazzo (di cui vergognosamente non ricordava il nome) era sveglio e lo stava guardando con aria di scherno.

 

-Serve una mano, tesoro?- gli chiese, il tono fin troppo simile ad una presa in giro.

 

Sospirò rassegnato. Doveva per forza indossare la cravatta all’esame, voleva sembrare una persona seria.

 

-Sì, grazie.- rispose seccamente.

 

Mentre cercava di raddrizzare la cravatta dietro il colletto, l’altro ragazzo scivolò fuori dal letto e, ancora completamente nudo, lo raggiunse alle spalle.

 

Avvolse lentamente e sensualmente le braccia attorno al suo petto, prendendo la cravatta e annodandola con calma e precisione, guardandolo allo specchio da sopra la sua spalla.

 

-Esame?- il biondo gli chiese languidamente all’orecchio, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo.

 

L’altro annuì nervosamente.

 

-E sei andato ad ubriacarti e scopare la sera prima? Sei coraggioso…- ridacchiò.

 

-O così o non dormo. Preferisco non sembrare un panda agli esami, sai com’è.- rispose un po’ acidamente.

 

-Uh, come sei acido… e io che volevo quasi proporti un secondo round come premio… o consolazione nel malaugurato caso in cui non passassi l’esame.-

 

Il proprietario della camera sbuffò.

 

-Non sono il tipo.-

 

-Mh, peccato… mi era sembrato che ci fossimo divertiti parecchio ieri sera… sembravi entusiasta…-

 

-Cosa sei, un ninfomane?!- chiese con un tocco di curiosità e, sì, malizia.

 

-Direi di no.- ridacchiò il biondo. –Però se trovo un bravo partner mi piace darci dentro finché uno di noi non cominci ad annoiarsi.- gli diede una pacca sul petto. –Ecco qui, cravatta perfetta.- gli sorrise.

 

L’altro si guardò allo specchio e dovette ammettere che il nodo era effettivamente perfetto. Si girò per guardarlo in viso, insicuro su cosa fare.

 

-Grazie.- disse alla fine, accennando un sorriso.

 

-Ehy, questo è il minimo per te.- il biondo gli fece un occhiolino.

 

Se fossero stati più in confidenza, sarebbe stato il momento per un bacio; ma nonostante la notte di passione appena trascorsa, non sapeva se era appropriato sperimentare quel tipo di intimità con quello sconosciuto.

 

C'era qualcosa nella piega della sua bocca, nel suo modo di sorridere. Non ricordava quasi nulla del party della sera prima; stava cominciando a salirgli la nausea per il dopo-sbornia e il nervosismo dell'esame, doveva assolutamente uscire di lì, eppure-

 

Cercò di scuotersi dall'intensità di quel momento, di impedire al proprio sorriso di allargarsi sul volto. - Dovresti andartene anche tu.

 

Il biondo sorrise, sollevando le mani in gesto di resa e indietreggiando in direzione del letto dove erano ammucchiati i suoi vestiti. - Io sono Dylan, comunque, - disse, infilandosi i pantaloni.

 

Di viso forse non era una gran bellezza, ma di fisico era davvero attraente; era sottile ma ben definito, come un atleta, forse un ginnasta. Non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.

 

\- Carl, - si presentò laconicamente. - Finisci di vestirti, ti aspetto in atrio, - disse, cercando di suonare brusco ma fallendo miseramente.

 

Fece il giro dell'appartamento, raccogliendo i libri che gli sarebbero potuti servire per ripassare, e cercando di ignorare la sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco che si faceva sempre più densa. Era sicuramente agitazione per l'esame, non era la prima volta che gli succedeva. Per fortuna apparentemente Dylan era uno che si vestiva in fretta; in pochi minuti erano pronti e fuori dalla porta. L'aria fresca del campus era come un elisir per i suoi polmoni affaticati.

 

\- Tesoro, lo so che ognuno ha le proprie tecniche per rilassarsi prima di un esame, ma hai comunque un aspetto orribile, - Dylan disse alle sue spalle, raggiungendolo. - Facciamo un salto da Starbucks. Offro io.

 

 Caffè nero bollente, un goccio di latte e niente zucchero, un sospiro a metà tra il soddisfatto e il rassegnato, e una parola troppo pesante da dire - e che, quindi, non viene detta.


End file.
